This invention relates to the art of lamp drivers and, more particularly, to circuitry for driving a lamp circuit with an AC squarewave voltage at a relatively high frequency.
The invention may be applied for driving both filament lamps as well as gaseous discharge lamps and will be described in conjunction with both herein.